


【幸丸】ABO火焰心（一）

by asaoyuki



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M, Rikkai Daigaku Fuzoku Chuu | Rikkai
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:34:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25282444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asaoyuki/pseuds/asaoyuki
Relationships: Marui Bunta/Yukimura Seiichi, Yukimura Seiichi/Marui Bunta, 幸丸
Kudos: 2





	【幸丸】ABO火焰心（一）

CP 幸村精市 x 丸井文太  
幸村A，文太O  
自设星战背景下的世界规则，请勿深究  
两人都是成年人  
计划中篇？但不会太长  
含一点点 82cp 要素  
不喜勿入  
雷不负责

文太生日快乐！

alert：

本来文太生日想写个幸丸小甜饼贺文，可惜手和脑不受控制就这样跑偏了，背景设定比较残酷，本章也不怎么甜吧，估计有读者觉得有点小虐（虽然我觉得还ok），所以，如果阅读过程中有不适，请及时止损。

对不起，本计划写到5000字，结果来不及了心态崩了，所以第一章只能草草收尾，不过故事还没展开，这个paro会写下去。

最后祝立海大的天才少年生日快乐！

1\. 

丸井文太在被打晕之前就有了心理准备：怕什么，又不是没遇到过，大不了又被抓去挖矿呗，谁知道他醒来后发现，似乎不像是要去挖矿的样子。 

和他一起关在这个舱室的人都是 Omega，连一个 Beta 都没有，更不用说 Alpha 了, 他记得去年被抓去挖矿的时候，Omega 非常少，大部分都是 Beta，还有一些 Alpha。

别看丸井文太是 Omega，体力武力包括精神力都不低，冷静又敏锐，擅长天才般地将劣势变成优势。为了养活和保护两个弟弟，上次被抓去挖矿时，他没有像其他人那样自怨自艾，反而努力干活争取立功，又凭借爽朗的性格结交了很多朋友，终于，文太为他们兄弟三人换来了去 EK-g 星球生活的船票。 

比起从前动不动抓人挖矿的垃圾星球相比，EK-g 星球的环境与秩序要好太多。尽管文太没什么家当，但他凭借好的手艺，在一个蛋糕店找到了工作，就这么安顿下来。 

可惜，平静的日子没过多久，EK-g 星球就成了战场。

自虫族大举入侵后，星系的规则、政权以及道义已在长达百年的战乱中崩坏，虫族虽然最终被赶走，可惜人类却成了新的“异虫”，贪婪又残忍，战乱纷争从未停息。

EK-g 星球不过是个资源有限、无人开采的小星球，近些年逐渐有各星球的人来逃难，于是渐渐有了文明城市的风貌，因此也进入各军团的视野。 

不到一个月的时间，EK-g 星球就被自称“宇宙终极正义”的军团彻底控制，文太带着两个弟弟在逃走的过程中被抓了起来。 

想来两个弟弟应该被送进童子营了吧，文太心想。 

如今乱世，人也是宝贵的资源。像两个弟弟这样年纪小的、未分化的孩子，会被送进童子营进行培养，在即将成年分化时，根据个人素质和觉醒的情况获得不同的待遇。

那自己会怎样呢？文太再一次环顾四周，挤在一个舱室的都是 Omega，文太有种不祥的预感。 

2\. 

舱门开了，进来了两位全副武装的人，军服上那 “宇宙终极正义” 的文字颇为刺眼。 

“你们要把我们抓到哪里去？我又不是间谍，更不是军人，根据星际法，你们无权这样处置平民！”一位黑发的男子愤怒的说道。 

“嘭！”黑发男子被一枪射中，痛苦的倒在地上抽搐，尽管是麻醉枪，文太却知道在全身麻木之前是非常难受的，这种武器不会杀死人，却会让人痛苦不堪。

“区区 Omega 也配问这种问题？”得到的是嚣张的回复，“想活命就来好好伺候我们 Alpha！” 说完，两人抓起坐在角落里的一位金发男孩，强行拖了出去，文太这才看到他，是长得很精致的一位金发男孩。

舱门再一次关上了。 

原本平静的舱室此时像炸开的锅，愤怒又焦虑。文太没有说话，他有些庆幸两个弟弟还小，还未分化，还能作为潜在的力量进行培养，暂时还很安全。 

可自己呢？为了活命真的就要成为伺候 Alpha 的性&奴么？ 

飞船还在平稳的前进中，困在这个舱室的他完全不知外边发生了什么，文太双手交织，抱着脑袋，依靠在墙壁盘腿坐下，闭上了眼睛，他真的不知道接下来会怎么样了。 

不知过了多久，文太迷迷糊糊快要睡着，浅浅的梦带他去了海边，两个弟弟在沙滩上堆沙堡，自己和一堆朋友打沙滩排球，还有早已模糊记忆的父母…… 

突然，警铃狂响，奢侈的宁静被打破。 

原本平稳行驶的飞船开始剧烈震动，文太猛然站起，扶着墙壁往门口走去，舱门依然没有打开，但隐隐听到外边有嘈杂的声响，以及各种嘶吼声和枪声。 

不知是哪里的系统出现故障，还是有人故意的，紧紧锁住的舱门突然开了。 

被关押的焦躁不安的 Omega 们一起冲了出去，文太也被人群挤出来。外边走廊上一片狼藉，横七竖八的尸体更表明了之前战斗的惨烈，大家慌张地乱跑尖叫，文太觉得，没有任何武器的他们这样乱窜，反而更加危险。 

于是文太趁别人不注意，跑进一个空着的舱室，并试着打开通风管道，爬了进去。

外边的枪声、电击声、爆炸声越演越烈，文太顾不上这些，他只想着找到童子营的舱室，将两个弟弟带到身边，至于能不能活着，只能走一步看一步了。

有人在说话。 

文太突然停了下来，他趴在原地，想听听是否有重要的信息。 

3\. 

“战斗结束，恭喜主上。”一个中年男子说道。 

“只有七艘飞船，而且是在所谓的正义联盟最有战力番队缺席的情况下，你们半个小时都没彻底结束战斗，我只能说大家的表现太差了。” 一个年轻的声音，刚入耳的温柔瞬间化为冷冽。

“对……对不起，”中年男子有些慌张，“有一些俘虏不好处理，所以花的时间多了点，请主上原谅。”

“他们从 EK-g 星掠夺了什么好东西？”还是刚才的那个声音，依然有些冷，不带多少感情。 

“没什么特别有价值的，主要是一些晶矿铜矿还有粮食、种子、金条、白银，以及各种香料。”中年男子顿了顿，“抓了很多平民 Omega，一些有学者身份的 Beta，童子营也有很多苗子，不过星球上的人他们杀的太多，好多 Alpha 和 Beta 都被杀了。”

“正义联盟一点都不正义，”是另一个年轻的声音，他顿了顿说道：“幸村君，这些人都是平民，咱们要将他们放了吗？”

“有价值的俘虏怎么能放走？”一个轻佻的声音接着话题，“战场上可不要绅士呦 puri~”

“仁王说的有道理，柳生。”清冷的声音有了些温度，“如果把他们随便扔到一个避难星球，比如下一个像 EK-g 一样的避难星，结果会更糟。不如待在我们这里更安全，而且……”

突然，这位叫幸村的男子掏出枪，向天花板的方向射去。

通风口处的天花板被打下来一块，还趴在原地聚精会神的文太就这样，毫无征兆地摔了下来。 

好疼，文太心道，他不敢抬头，就这样趴在地上不动。 

柳生和仁王迅速掏出枪，指着文太的头，屋内的士兵也严阵以待，纷纷上前护住了幸村。 

“有一只老鼠在偷听，”仁王先嗅了嗅，然后看向幸村说道，“pyo~ 还是个 Omega。” 

幸村精市撇了一眼趴在地上的丸井文太，佯装镇定，微微发抖的红色头发却暴露了内心的慌张，幸村突然想起作画时藏在花丛里的小猫，以为没有人发现自己，用小爪子拨弄花瓣，一颤一颤的。他轻轻笑了笑说道：“不是老鼠，是只猫。”

文太抬起头，看向幸村。 

就在刚才听到“幸村君”的时候，他就有些怀疑，这位幸村会不会是那位名号“神之子”的幸村君。各大军团打的难解难分，一只名号“立海”的军团声名鹊起，在极短的时间内拿下多个星球，势力迅速扩张，而他们的首领就是有神之子称号的幸村精市。 

没想到他这么年轻。

还这么好看。 

文太看着幸村，幸村也看着他，就这样，两人互相盯着对方。 

4\. 

仁王吹了声口哨。 

柳生轻轻咳嗽一声，对幸村说道：“该如何处理？”

幸村挥挥手：“送他到应该待的地方去。”

有士兵上前架起文太准备将他带出去，文太突然动手将那个士兵制服，并抢过他手里的枪。

原本轻松的氛围顿时变得紧张起来。 

文太举着枪，对着幸村大声吼道：“我不是间谍！我是被抓来的！别把我送去当军营的性&奴！我还有两个弟弟要照顾，我可以给你们当厨师！我厨艺特别好！”

柳生又咳嗽了一声，枪指着文太的脑袋，有些尴尬：“这位先生，请先把你手里的枪放下，不要对准我们的主上。而且在我们立海不会做这样的事。” 

“你骗人！你让他先答应我！”文太抖着手，指向幸村的枪口对准柳生，又挪回来对准幸村。 

幸村招了招手，让士兵退后几步，自己向文太走去。墨绿色的军服上披着黑色的风衣，随着他的一步一步，风衣也轻轻飘动，戴着黑手套的一只手拎着枪，另一只手在走到文太面前，握住了文太端着的颤抖的枪口。 

“看样子还是脑子比较笨的猫。”幸村微笑道。

“？？？你？？？你什么意思？” 

“你两个弟弟，应该在童子营吧，就不怕我拿他们当人质要挟你？”幸村将文太手中的枪拿下，扔在地上并用脚踩住那把枪，继续说道：“厨艺好又如何？我们不缺厨师。”

文太有些绝望，盯着幸村说道：“求你放过我，我还有两个弟弟…… ”

“所以带下去。” 

文太瞪大眼睛不敢相信，刚刚还微笑着说着俏皮话，转眼就把自己送入深渊。 

5\. 

到了立海营地，文太没有和其他 Omega 们关在一起，而是被关在一个独立的房间，一日三餐倒不缺，只是还没有随意走动的自由。 

通过陆陆续续的了解，他们这些被掠夺来的人要先进行各种测试，再决定去处。可惜作为 Omega，排序也在 Alpha 和 Beta 之后才被传唤。

在这期间除了那位说着 “puri, pyo” 的白发男子来看过他之外，再也没有见到幸村精市。让文太吃惊的是，那位叫仁王雅治的家伙是幸村的心腹，不仅武力值高，而且他居然也是 Omega。而那位戴眼镜的叫柳生比吕士的男子也是幸村的心腹，而他只是个 Beta。

这给了丸井文太一些心理安慰，至少在这里，Omega 的待遇没有像其他地方那样差劲。

时间一天天过去，文太却越来越焦急，因为他的发情期马上要到了，可却没有抑制剂。这里毕竟是军营，没有抑制剂的 Omega 在发情时会面临多危险的情况，他不敢想象，即便有柳生说的那些话，他也不敢完全信任。 

怎么办？

没办法，只能拼死一搏了。 

文太趁着中午送饭这个最松懈的时机，他借机打晕了一位后勤士兵，并换上他的衣服混了出去。

抑制剂，抑制剂，抑制剂。

好不容易摸到了医务室，为了躲开来来往往的人群，文太不得不趁人不注意钻到床底下，直到深夜彻底没人，才爬了出来。 

肚子饿的咕咕直叫，他却只能咬紧牙关，在微弱的光线里翻箱倒柜，寻找抑制剂。 

6\. 

幸村早已得到文太逃跑的消息。 

他没有大张旗鼓的进行搜寻，细细想了一下，能让他在这个时间节点逃跑，估计是因为发情期快到了吧，毕竟两个弟弟还在自己手里当人质呢。 

这个红头发小猫真是多虑了，要知道为了不影响骚乱，所有 Omega 的抑制剂都会按时发下去的。不过幸村觉得挺有趣，至少他想看看这位身手敏捷的 Omega 会搞出什么花样来。 

深夜，幸村让守在医务室门口的士兵撤走，自己则悄悄站在医务室门外。 

翻箱倒柜的动静虽然轻微，但没有瞒过五感强化的他。作为 Alpha 的幸村精市，自分化后各项数据就异常突出，加上从小到大的训练，可以说是星系最强的战士之一。 

隔着一扇门，幸村精市清晰地闻到丸井文太身上的信息素，是非常香甜的味道，让人心情大好。 

怎样捉弄他呢？幸村在门外捏着下巴认真思考。 

突然闯进去会不会吓到他？还是和他打一场近身格斗，也好试试他的武力？至少敏捷度是非常可以的。 

打晕士兵潜伏在医务室，也有冷静的头脑。 

香甜的信息素味道越来越弱，看来是找到抑制剂了。那么接下来，如果他开门看到自己站在这里，会不会吓一大跳？ 

幸村无声地笑了起来，他整理了披在肩上的风衣，正了正军服，准备给里面这位潜逃者一个惊喜。 

……

怎么还没出来？ 

屋内传来细细碎碎的声音，幸村仔细听了听，这家伙居然在吃东西？而且一刻都不停歇，吃的根本停不下来。 

幸村有些等不及了，他猛地推开门并打开灯，屋内顿时亮如白昼。

医生的桌上有个零食框，文太在用完抑制剂后就开始狼吞虎咽，没想到突然发生变故。

幸村进来，看到的就是文太嘴里叼着半块马卡龙，僵在原地傻愣愣的看着自己。 

“你 —— 真是个小馋猫。” 幸村微笑。 

TBC


End file.
